Moshi Aitsura to Isshouni
by Anayu Nilisa
Summary: Petualangan Anayu OC bersama Naruto, sepupunya dan Sasuke liburan ke Midgar! Di sana mereka bertemu SOLDIER 1st Class Zack & Sephiroth. Gimana yaaaa... Hiatus, belom tau mau lanjutinnya gimana. Gomenasai.
1. Encounter

****

Genre : Humor/Romance

****

Rated : T...?

Warning : Shonen-ai, yang ga suka jangan baca klo ga mau nyesel

Disclaimer : NARUTO punya Masashi-sensei, FF VII Crisis Core punya Square Enix, saya cuma pengen ketemu mereka X3

Moshi Aitsura to Isshouni

(If I be with Them)

**Chapter I : Encounter**

**Exhibit Room, ShinRa Company**

Sepasang mata berwarna coklat ditutupi kacamata minus masih terkagum-kagum mengelilingi ruangan yang baru dia datangi. Sebuah ruangan yang merupakan bagian dari tempat yang sangat ingin dia datangi. Terletak di lantai dasar perusahaan besar, ShinRa Company, yang mengolah mako, sumber kehidupan di Midgar itu. Di dalam ruangan itu tidak banyak orang, benda-benda yang dipamerkan adalah sebuah motor Hardy-Daytona, 2 buah mobil Shinra model sA-37 berwarna biru dan model pA-86 berwarna hijau, sebuah model roket Shinra #26 Rocket, dan foto berukuran besar _airship _Highwind. Gadis berkerudung putih ini datang dengan 2 orang teman yang setahun lebih muda darinya.

"Seandainya aku bisa naik Highwind.…", gumamnya saat melihat _airship_ itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku juga mau lihat dong!!!", seorang pemuda bermata biru langit dengan rambut pirang bagai sinar matahari mendatangi gadis itu.

"Eits, jangan kabur dariku, usuratonkachi.", pemuda lain dengan mata onyx berambut hitam menarik lengan si pirang, "Masalah kita belum selesai."

"Teme! Lepasin nggak! Masalah apanya, jangan main-main kau!!!" si pirang meronta, tapi genggaman temannya itu malah makin kencang, "Sasukeeee!!!!"

"Heh! Rambut pantat ayam! Ngapain sih kau ini gangguin Naru-chan dari tadi?! Mentang-mentang di dalam sini cuma tinggal kita bertiga, kira-kira dong!", si kerudung putih menarik rambut cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sampai kepalanya mendongak ke atas, otomatis genggamannya pada tangan Naruto lepas. Naruto langsung ngumpet dibalik kerudung sang penolong.

"Adaaawwww!!! Sakit Anayu!!! Duuuh rambutku bisa rontok, ntar kalo botak gimana???", erang Sasuke berusaha meraih si penjambak.

"Kalo sayang rambut jangan macem-macem sama Naru-chan, kalo kepalamu botak ya pake wig lah.", akhirnya Anayu melepaskan jambakannya. Sang korban meringis kesekitan, sekaligus lega dari penyiksaan selama 10 detik tadi.

"Dia itu punyaku!", Sasuke menunjuk si pirang yang mukanya memerah.

"Miba tau! Milik bareng!", Anayu merentangkan kedua tangannya membuat sebuah tembok pertahanan.

"Arigatou, Ana-chan.", kata Naruto.

"Ii yo, udah kewajibanku. Susah juga yah kalo punya sahabat (baca: cowok) kayak dia.", ujar Anayu sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang masih manyun, "Nggak tahan sama keimutanmu, Naru-chan."

Seketika muka Naru-chan langsung merah, "Jangan gitu dong, ore wa otoko dattebayo!", rengeknya. Walaupun kesal, Sasuke memang setuju apa yang dikatakan Anayu. Naruto adalah cowok paling imut yang pernah dia temuin, makanya tidak jarang dia gangguin si pemilik mata biru itu.

"Nanda?", Naruto waspada melihat mata Sasuke yang meliriknya jahil.

"Betsuni.", jawab Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya yang bikin penggemarnya kesengsem, termasuk Naruto, terkecuali Anayu yang emang anti sama cowok Uchiha itu.

"Ayo Naru-chan, kita lihat Highwind.", ajak Anayu sambil menggandeng Naruto.

"Un!", Naruto membalas dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sementara Sasuke memilih melihat Hardy-Daytona yang dipajang tak jauh dari tempat Anayu dan Naruto. Sebenarnya dia nggak punya _intense_ buat melihat pameran, yah tepatnya dia tidak suka ikut kegiatan yang menyangkut banyak orang. Jadi dia memilih mengawasi kedua temannya itu dari jauh. Kali ini dia ikut karena Naruto mengajaknya.

Anayu mendapatkan 3 tiket jalan-jalan ke Midgar selama seminggu dari pamannya yang bekerja di ShinRa. Tadinya dia berharap yang pergi dengannya adalah Naruto dan pamannya, namun ternyata pamannya ditugaskan dinas ke Nibelheim untuk memonitor reaktor mako. Jadilah apa yang paling tidak diinginkan Anayu terjadi, Naruto dengan girangnya mengajak Sasuke yang sudah dianggap musuh oleh gadis berkacamata itu.

Kejadiannya sih sudah berlalu dan memang sudah selesai, kejadian perginya Sasuke dari kampung halamannya tanpa menghiraukan tekad Naruto menghalanginya pergi. Sekarang dia sudah pulang, Naruto pun senang. Sebenarnya Anayu tidak membenci cowok itu, tapi sifat Sasuke yang membuat Anayu anti padanya. Sombong, sok jago, sok cakep, dan lain-lain dah! Padahal kalau diadu sama Naruto, mereka sama-sama kuat (emang ayam diadu?). Dan itulah yang membuat Sasuke tertarik pada Naruto, itu juga yang membuat Anayu makin anti pada Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik, tiap hari kena kejahilan (baca: kemesuman) pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini. Tapi Anayu tidak ada maksud untuk mengganggu hubungan mereka, justru malah mendukung. Karena yang bisa membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar bahkan tertawa lepas tanpa beban cuma Sasuke, dan itu sudah cukup buat Anayu.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa sih Cid Highwind.", ujar Naruto masih membaca keterangan tentang _Airship_ Highwind.

"Yang ku tahu, Cid itu cinta banget sama yang namanya _airship_, terus dia orang yang lucu dan semangat banget.", kata Anayu.

"Sou ka….", Naruto makin penasaran.

"Sayangnya dia lagi dalam masa pelatihan untuk peluncuran roketnya keluar angkasa. Yang itu lho!", tunjuk Anayu pada model roket yang dipamerkan juga di sana tepat di belakang Sasuke.

"Wuuuooohhh!!! Sugeee!!!."

Tak lama lift berbunyi tanda ada orang yang akan memasuki ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam jabrik ke belakang dengan sedikit poni yang menjutai. Dada yang bidang dan otot yang kekar menandakan latihan intensif yang dia dapatkan cukup berat. Simbol ShinRa yang melingkari pinggangnya menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang SOLDIER, pasukan elit ShinRa. Pedang berukuran besar yang menempel di punggungnya cukup membuat orang takjub. Anayu yang melihatnya langsung berbinar. Dia adalah pemuda yang sangat ingin dia temui, tujuan utama dia datang ke ShinRa. Ya, Anayu kenal pemuda bermata biru langit yang sekarang tepat di hadapannya.

"Are? Mezurashii na, biasanya jam segini masih ramai. Ada apa ya?", ucap pemuda itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Matanya pun menangkap ketiga orang yang tersisa di dalam sana. Melihat ketiga orang itu tercengang menatapnya, senyumannya pun melebar, "Youkoso ShinRa e!"

"Arigatou.", sahut Naruto bingung melihat pemuda itu, 'Kenapa dia bisa tahu kami orang baru di sini?'

"Kalian pendatang baru di Midgar kan? Kalian datang ke tempat yang tepat!", balasnya.

"A… ano, moshikashite anata wa SOLDIER Class 1st, Zack Fair???", Anayu memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Sou da, ore Zack Fair. Yoroshiku ne!", jawab Zack sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Waaah!!! Yappari! Yoroshiku!", Anayu menjabat tangan Zack dengan berbinar-binar, 'Wah tangannya gede!'. "Hajimemashite, atashi Anayu Nilisa, aku ngefans banget sama kamu! Syukur alhamdulillah Allah ngabulin do'aku!!!"

"Ternyata di luar Midgar aku terkenal juga ya, arigatou!"

"Ano sa, ano sa, koitsu shiteru, Ana-chan?", Naruto yang sedari tadi bengong mulai bicara.

"Un! Zack ini SOLDIER 1st Class, pasukan elit ShinRa. Dia ini idolaku! Aku tahu tentang Zack dari paman, katanya dia SOLDIER yang paling kuat dan paling dihormatin karena baik banget ke semua orang, murah senyum, dan seneng _squat_. Yah nggak beda jauh sama kamu deh!", jelas Anayu.

"Kayaknya nggak sampe segitunya deh, apalagi bagian paling kuat dan dihormatin bukannya lebih pas buat Sephiroth?", Zack malu sendiri.

"Kenyataan lho, Sephiroth-san emang kuat dan baik banget, tapi dia kan jarang bergaul. Wajar dong semua 2nd dan 3rd ngefans juga sama kamu!", kata Anayu seakan tahu semuanya (ya jelas tahu lah kan CC udah tamat!)

"Heee….", Naruto terbengong-bengong melihat Zack.

"Hmm… gitu yah, emang kau ini seberapa kuat?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

"UGYAAAA!!! SASUKE TEME!!! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!!!", Naruto kaget setengah hidup.

"Itsunomani? Dasar kau ini! Beraninya nantangin Zack, jangan sok deh.", Anayu paling malas kalau penyakit Sasuke mulai kumat, nantangin orang.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Justru ini urusanku karena kau ikut acara liburanku, aho!"

"Mau berantem?"

"Ayo! Berani juga kau Sas, jangan sampai rambutmu kugundulin!"

"Mou, futari tomo yametettebayo!!!"

"Ahahahahahaaa!!! Kalian dekat sekali ya!", tiba-tiba Zack tertawa geli.

"Mananya yang dekat….", Anayu malu banget, "Oh ya hampir lupa! Zack kenalin ini teman-temanku, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, kami datang dari Konoha"

"Yoroshiku ne!"

"…"

"Yoroshiku Naruto, Sasuke."

"Heh, kok _no reaction_ gitu sih!", Anayu nyubit tangan Sasuke.

"Duuh! Apaan sih, suka-suka aku dong.", dengan cuek bebeknya Sasuke buang muka.

"Oi Sasuke, ngapain sih kamu nantangin Zack? Nggak ada kerjaan lain apa?", tegur Naruto.

"Hmm? Habis nanti aku jadi punya saingan.", jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ha?", Naruto cengok, "Maksudnya apaan, eh woi!", Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh.

'Sasuke norak banget dah! Sampe segitunya.' Anayu gregetan melihat temannya yang satu ini cemburuan banget.

"Temen-temenmu lucu banget yah.", kometar Zack melihat kelakuan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Emang, mereka tuh imut banget! Coba Sasuke ga nyebelin kayak gitu. Haaah....", tersungging sedikit senyuman di wajah si gadis berkerudung, "Oh ya, Zack lagi luang yah?"

"Eh? Iya, tadi abis dapet tugas di Junon. Mumpung lagi nggak ada tugas mau jalan-jalan.", jawabnya.

"Foto-foto mau nggak? Mumpung sepi cuma berempat. Mau yah?", Anayu mengeluarkan hp nya.

"Boleh juga"

"Yossha! Ooi! Naru-chan, Sasuke foto bareng yuuk!!!", ajak Anayu semangat.

"Iyaaaa!!! Ayo Sasuke!", Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Ogah!"

"H-A-R-U-S!!!", Anayu ikutan narik tangan Sasuke.

"Nan…!!!"

-

"Arigatou Zack! Asyiiik dapet banyak foto!", Anayu girang.

"Hhh… akhirnya selesai.", Sasuke lemes (foto doang kok lemes).

"Yaaah, asyik! Nanti diedit ya Ana-chan!", Naruto ikutan girang.

"So pasti."

"Mana-mana aku juga lihat dong. Ternyata aku keren!", mulai narsisnya Zack muncul.

"Deshou?", dukung Anayu.

"Hah?", sisanya cengok.

Tiba-tiba pintu _exhibit room_ terbuka, kali ini seorang pria bermata biru dengan rambut perak panjang lurus melewati pinggang. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Zack. Raut wajahnya agak dingin namun terlihat dia agak kelelahan. Pakaian seperti jubah dengan lengan panjang tidak menutup tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada (wooow!!!), terlihat simbol ShinRa di dalamnya. Seorang SOLDIER juga, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau masih di sini, Zack.", katanya menghampiri kami.

"Yup! Sedang menemani mereka.", jawab Zack.

"Se…Sephiroth-san?", mata Anayu kembali berbinar-binar.

"Hai."

"Ha…hajimemashite, atashi Anayu Nilisa, yo…yoroshiku!", kali ini Anayu deg-degan banget, tapi tetap dengan mata berbinar-binar. 'Alhamdulillah ya Allah! Ketemu dua SOLDIER 1st Class dalam sehari! _Today's my lucky day!_'

"Yoroshiku.", jawab Sephiroth dengan senyumannya yang bikin nggak nahan.

"Mereka ini dari Konoha, Anayu, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Uchiha Sasuke.", gantian jadi Zack yang memperkenalkan mereka karena, Anayu meleleh (emang es krim?).

"Sou ka? Selamat datang di ShinRa."

"Eh? Doumo.", Naruto makin bengong. 'Orang-orang SOLDIER tinggi-tinggi banget, selain itu….'

'Ada lagi nih orang pamer dada. Akh tau gitu aku pake baju yang dulu dikasih Orochimaru.' , Sasuke mulai _jealous_ lagi.

"Oi, jangan coba-coba pake baju dari si ular ya, Sa…su….ke….." , tiba-tiba Anayu bangkit dengan muka horor.

"Hiiiyyy!!! Ke, kenapa…?!", sweatdrops bermunculan di kepala Sasuke.

"Keliatan tau, ero gakki."

"Jadi, SOLDIER itu seperti jounin ya kalo sebagai shinobi?", Naruto sedang ngobrol dengan Sephiroth dan Zack.

"Ya kira-kira begitulah.", kelihatannya Zack enjoy banget sama Naruto.

"Hahaha…. Kau ini anak yang bersemangat ya, persis Zack.", Sephiroth menepuk bahu Naruto.

Yang ditinggalkan merasa iri.

'Sialan kau Naru-chan, cepet banget akrab sama Zack dan Sephiroth-san. Akh aku juga pengen!'

'Sial mereka nyari-nyari kesempatan godain Naru-ku! Naru juga kenapa seneng banget sama mereka?!'

'Tapi…. Naru imut sih, ya sudahlah….', kali ini kata hati mereka sedang sehati, kalo digambarin muncul background bunga-bunga trus banyak kira-kira.

"Maaf ya, aku harus buru-buru membuat laporan soal Junon. O ya Zack, aku akan menyelidiki data-data Lazard dan Hollander, jadi kalau bisa aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu.", kata Sephiroth.

"Baiklah. Jujur saja ya, harusnya kau jangan terlalu repot soal itu. Tugas menyelidiki data-data mereka kan sudah diserahkan pada Turks. Santai saja lah.", komentar Zack sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hmph, aku juga ingin menyelidiki hal lain.", ucapnya sambil lalu dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Genesis ya?", Anayu mendekati Zack.

"Anayu tahu semuanya ya?", Zack balik tanya.

"Begitulah."

"Genesis? Dare?", tanya Naruto.

"SOLDIER 1st Class sahabat Sephiroth-san. Dia udah lama _missing in action_, yah kira-kira seperti si rambut pantat ayam.", terang Anayu singkat.

Yang dihina langsung muncul urat kesel di kepalanya.

"Oh, jadi Naruto sudah berjuang keras ya? Seneng ya Sasuke mau kembali. Seandainya Genesis mau kembali, kasihan Sephiroth.", nada Zack mulai sedih.

"Tentu saja aku takkan berhenti sampai dia mau diajak pulang. Kalo nyelametin sahabat saja tidak bisa, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Hokage!", semangat berapi Naruto mulai muncul.

"Hokage?", Zack merasa asing dengan istilah yang baru dia dengar.

"Hokage itu pemimpin desa Konoha, shinobi paling kuat. Aku ingin diakui penduduk desaku kalo aku bisa jadi shinobi hebat. Aku ingin menjadi Hokage, pahlawan di Konoha yang dikenal sampai pelosok dunia!", Naruto paling bersemangat kalau sudah membicarakan impiannya sendiri. Sekitarnya pun jadi ikut senang.

"Hahahahaaaa!!! Bagus! Itu baru namanya semangat! Tahu nggak, aku ikut menjadi SOLDIER karena impianku juga ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan.", Zack mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Waaakh! Beneran?? Kita sama dong!"

"He-eh. Aku pengen jadi pahlawan kayak Sephiroth, dan aku akan ngebuktiin kalo aku bisa pada semua keluarga dan penduduk kotaku. Sekarang Zack Fair sudah menjadi SOLDIER 1st Class! Tapi aku nggak tahu, apa aku udah jadi pahlawan?", keceriaan Zack barusan tiba-tiba meluntur. Ada sebuah keraguan dalam hatinya. Zack belum menemukan arti dari kata _pahlawan_ itu sendiri.

Sejenak kebisuan menyelimuti kami. Naruto pun berpikir, apa dirinya sendiri tahu arti _pahlawan_? Selama ini yang dia pikirkan hanyalah menjadi kuat agar bisa menjadi Hokage sehingga penduduk desa mengakui bahwa dirinya ada sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, bukan Kyuubi yang merusak Konoha belasan tahun silam. Baginya Konoha adalah rumah tercinta, pelindung desa adalah pahlawan dan pahlawan itu adalah Hokage. Itulah yang selama ini dia percaya.

"Pahlawan adalah sebutan bagi orang yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi hal yang dianggapnya berharga. Tidak hanya melindungi banyak orang atau seluruh dunia, hanya dengan melindungi seseorang, yang dilindungi akan menganggap bahwa yang melindunginya adalah pahlawan bagi dirinya.", kata Sasuke yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tercengang. "Itu menurutku.", sambungnya malu-malu.

"Waah… bagus banget tuh kata-katamu barusan. Dapet dari mana Sas? Pengalaman?", goda Anayu yang sebenarnya agak terkejut juga, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Maksudmu?", Sasuke merasa diremehkan.

"Nggak. Memang kali ini aku mengakui perkataannya bener. Zack, kamu udah jadi pahlawan buat semua orang. Semua orang yang kamu kenal selalu kamu tolong, nggak peduli udah lama kenal atau baru aja kamu kenal. Makanya banyak orang yang perhatian dan menghormati kamu.", kata Anayu sambil menatap lekat-lekat pahlwannya itu.

"Un! Makasih ya udah ngingetin aku. Yosh! Semangat! Semangat!", Zack mulai melakukan kebiasaannya, _squat_ penuh semangat. "Sudah kuputuskan aku akan menjadi pahlawan yang melindungi semua orang!", katanya membara.

"Hahahahahahaaa!!! Dasar Zack! Aku juga ikutan _squat_ yah!", Anayu mulai mengikuti Zack dengan semangat.

"Aku juga ikut! Ne, Sasuke ayo gabung!", ajak Naruto nggak kalah semangat.

"_No thanks_, aku nggak mau disamain sama orang-orang bodoh yang _squat_ di tempat umum.", katanya cuek.

"_Like we care!_", sahut mereka bertiga kompak. _3 vs 1, majority wins!_

'Kok mereka jadi kayak Lee? Semangat nggak ketulungan begitu…'

-

Konoha….

"Seishuuuunnnn…huuuaaachiiiiiuuu!!!!", yang diomongin bersin.

"Lee, kau masuk angin ya? Lebih baik kita hentikan latihan penuh keringat masa muda ini!!!", spontan sang guru, Guy-sensei khawatir.

"Tidak Guy-sensei, tadi ada debu yang melewati hidungku. Mari kita lanjutkan latihan penuh keringat masa muda ini!!!"

"Lee… Aku bangga padamu!!!"

"Guy-sensei!!!"

"Leeeee!!!"

Mulai hiperbolis nih, backgroundnya berubah jadi laut berombak…

"Akh! Sudah hentikan! Malah dilanjutin sih!!!", Sasuke ngomel-ngomel.

-

Back to Midgar

"Hei kalian mau kutemani jalan-jalan keliling Midgar?", tawar Zack setelah selesai _squat_ 50 kali. Anayu dan Naruto yang mengikuti udah kelenger duluan belum sampai 30 kali.

"Beneran? Asyik! Zack jadi tour guide kita!", Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit.

"Kalian sudah berkeliling di Fountain, sektor 8?"

"Sudah, sebelum ke sini.", kata Anayu.

"Kalau begitu kita ke Slum, sektor 5.", ajak Zack.

"Sekalian ketemu si DIA kaaan???", goda Anayu.

"Yah... aku juga perlu mencari beberapa barang di sana.", kata Zack malu-malu.

"Dia?", Naruto tampak bingung.

"Ceweknya pasti.", kata Sasuke.

"Betul itu! Kadang-kadang kau pinter juga ya, Sas!"

"Gimana ya…", Zack tambah _blushing_. _So sweet!_

---Tsudzuku---

Akhirnya fict ini selesai 1 chapter, dan keliatan banget authornya masih amatir. Pengen bikin cross over NARUTO-Crisis Core, malah isinya kok kayaknya alay banget deh. Pengen bikin pairing SasuNaru malah sepertinya saya sendiri mengganggu ~^^~ Mohon dimaafkan ya, saya juga berjuang supaya semakin ke depan semakin menarik. Semoga yang baca bisa menikmati fict ini. Review please….


	2. Town Where the Sunlight Doesn't Reach

****

Genre : Humor/Romance

****

Rated : T...?

Warning : Shonen-ai, yang ga suka jangan baca klo ga mau nyesel

Disclaimer : NARUTO punya Masashi-sensei, FF VII Crisis Core punya Square Enix, saya cuma pengen ketemu mereka X3

Moshi Aitsura to Isshouni

(If I be with Them)

**Chapter II: Town Where the Sunlight Doesn't Reach**

**Wall Market, Slums**

"Woooooowww…!! Rame banget!", sepasang mata biru langit itu membulat, "Lagi ada diskon gede-gedean ya?", tanya Naruto pada Zack.

"Begitulah, sebentar lagi lebaran. Jadi banyak yang beli baju-baju.", jawab Zack sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka bakal seramai ini.

Wall Market, pusat perbelanjaan di Slums. Tempatnya memang kecil dan agak remang diterangi beberapa lampu neon karena letaknya di bawah _plate_, pembatas antara Midgar-kota atas- dan Slums-kota bawah-. Slums merupakan tempat tinggal bagi mereka yang termasuk kalangan bawah, dan mayoritas merupakan penentang ShinRa. Karena ShinRa, di Slums dibangun sebuah reaktor mako yang menyedot energi mako yang dikandung dalam tanah. Akibatnya tanah di Slums tidak lagi subur sehingga sulit untuk mendapatkan sumber makanan, ditambah letaknya yang di bawah _plate_ yang tak tersentuh cahaya matahari. Walaupun hidup dalam keadaan sulit, penduduk Slums hidup dengan damai. Tak jarang Zack datang ke sana karena rasa kebersamaannya yang mengingatkannya pada kampung halamannya, Gongaga. Dan juga karena seorang gadis.

"Oi, usuratonkachi jangan kabur sendiri, ntar kalo ada yang menculikmu bisa susah.", sifat _over protective_ si cowok Uchiha mulai muncul.

"Culik? Aku? Emang aku segitu manisnya ya?", tanya Naruto dengan tampang _innocent_ nya. Yang dikasih senyum langsung pingsan, "Hoi! Teme! Bangung Sas!"

'Naru-chan, kau terlalu manis….', sweatdrop muncul di kepala Anayu nelihat keadaan Sasuke yang begitu menyedihkan, 'Sampe yang jaim aja pingsan begitu.'

Zack yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan teman-teman barunya langsung tertawa geli. Seketika itu hampir seisi Wall Market menyadari kedatangan Zack dan mulai ribut menyapanya.

"Oi Zack mau belanja ya?"

"Zack apa kabar?"

"Zack udah beres urusan di Junon?"

"Hei Zack ayo belanja di toko gue, ntar gue kasih diskon!"

"Kyaaa! Itu Zack!!"

"Zack makin cakep aja deh!"

"Zack sini dong gabung ama kita-kita!"

"Zack foto dong sama aquuuu…!!"

Lah kenapa malah jadi banyak fans-fans Zack??

Yang disapa-sapa cuma membalas dengan tawa lebar yang bikin tiga orang di belakangnya cengok. Si Sasuke udah bangun dari pingsannya gara-gara denger suara ribut-ribut pingsannya nggak tenang.

Salah satu kenalan Zack mendatangi mereka, "Tumben Zack bawa rombongan."

"Mereka ini temen-temen baruku lagi liburan di Midgar, jadi ku ajak jalan-jalan ke sini.", jawab Zack.

"Begitu ya? Selamat datang di Slums. Kalo mau belanja semua yang kalian butuhkan ada di sini, tentu saja dengan harga murah meriah!", katanya dengan gaya promosi.

"Arigatou!", sahut Anayu dan Naruto serempak.

"Oh ya! Kayaknya tadi aku lihat cewekmu lagi belanja, deh. Di mana ya??", kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari gadis yang dimaksud.

"Bener? Mana?", Zack ikutan celingak-celinguk.

Sementara itu Anayu, Naruto, dan Sasuke sedang jongkok masal, bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Ano sa, ano sa, emang ceweknya Zack kayak mana sih?", bisik Naruto.

"Dia tuh manis banget deh! Rambutnya coklat panjang dikepang. Dia itu _flower girl_, jual bunga gitu deh. Semua orang Slums kenal dia.", jelas Anayu.

"Kenapa aku ikutan ngomongin orang?" Sasuke bingung sendiri.

"Ya elah au ah!"

"Emang namanya siapa sih?" , Naruto makin penasaran.

"Namanya-"

"Aerith!", Zack melambaikan tangan pada gadis yang dia cari.

"Iya itu namanya! ….Aerith udah ketemu?", Anayu langsung berdiri, diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Zack!", sahut sang gadis dengan tersenyum lebar. Gadis bermata hijau emerald dengan rambut coklat panjang dikepang yang dihiasi pita pink langsung menghampiri Zack. Pemilik wajah keibuan tapi sifat kekanakan itu membawa sebuah keranjang yang tampaknya baru dia beli. "Kok lama sekali sih?", gerutunya.

Saat itu juga fans-fans Zack yang jadi _background_ langsung tumbang semua.

"Wari na, masalah di Junon agak merepotkan.", kata Zack dengan wajah memelas.

Tiba-tiba fans-fans Zack yang tumbang tadi bangkit kembali gara-gara melihat wajah imut Zack.

"Permintaan maaf diterima.", Aerith kembali senyum. "Ah, temen-temennya Zack ya?", tanyanya menyadari keberadaan trio yang asing baginya.

"Aerith Gainsborough, ne? Hajimemashite, atashi Anayu Nilisa. Soshite, atashi no tomodachi Uzumaki Naruto to Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku ne.", Anayu memperkenalkan diri dan kedua temannya.

"Yoroshiku….", Naruto terbengong melihat Aerith. 'Aerith-chan kawaii….'

"Un.", sahut Sasuke datar.

"Sochi mo yoroshiku! Anayu udah tau namaku ya?", Aerith tampak bingung.

"Hehehe…. Aku tau semuanya.", kata Anayu membusungkan dada.

"Kalo gitu aku pergi dulu ya, ada urusan. Mata na, Zack!", kenalan Zack tadi undur diri.

"Oh ya, makasih ya. Mata na!", sahut Zack, "Hei Aerith, kamu lagi ngapain di sini?"

"Hm? Beli ini nih.", Aerith mengangkat keranjang anyaman kecil yang baru dibelinya, "Zack lama sekali sih nggak ngebikinin gerobaknya, makanya aku beli ini aja buat jualin bunga.", mukanya cemberut lagi.

"Maaf deh, maaf. Makanya sekarang aku ke sini mau cari barang-barang buat bikin gerobaknya." lagi-lagi Zack mohon maaf.

"Yatta! Demo sono mae ni, aku masih mau liat-liat di sini. Anayu, Naruto, Sasuke ikutan juga yuk!", ajak Aerith.

"Beneran? Kita nggak ganggu nih?", tanya Anayu.

"Ya enggak lah, aku lagi nggak ada kerjaan kok. Bunga-bunga juga udah aku siram semua.", jawab Aerith dengan senyum polosnya.

'Bukan itu maksud gue…', Anayu tertawa getir. Zack juga kelihatannya tidak masalah. 'Pasangan polos….'

"Pokoknya jangan jauh-jauh dariku!", nada dingin keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Apaan sih? Suka-suka aku dong! Aku bisa sendiri! Aku bukan anak kecil!", Naruto merasa diremehkan.

'Beda sama yang ini…', Anayu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo ke toko yang sebelah sana! Banyak kerudung bagus-bagus lho!" ajak Aerith pada Anayu.

"Ayo. Zack, jagain mereka berdua ya jangan sampe berantem apalagi ngadu Rasengan-Chidori!", titip Anayu sambil mengikuti Aerith.

"Ryokai!", sahut Zack yang udah siap di posisi, di tengah Naruto dan Sasuke yang habis gontok-gontokan.

-

"Kenapa ya cewek-cewek senengnya belanja?", ujar Zack tiba-tiba.

Mereka bertiga menunggu di tangga pintu masuk market.

"Entahlah. Tapi Ana-chan nggak seperti kebanyakan cewek lho.", komentar Naruto.

"Maksudnya?", Zack memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ana-chan kalo diajak ke tempat rame begini biasanya nggak betah. Apalagi namanya belanja. Kalo jalan-jalan yang dia incer cuma makanan dan buku, abis itu udah nggak ada _intense_ lagi.", jelas Naruto.

"Tepatnya tomboy.", sambung Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Kok keliatannya nggak deh. Tuh dia asyik-asyik aja milih kerudung.", tunjuk Zack.

"Kayaknya persediaan kerudung yang dia bawa kurang, atau mungkin sekedar pengen tau kerudung dari tempat lain.", tambah Sasuke datar.

"Mungkin juga, tapi Ana-chan bukan cewek yang gampang nolak orang lain. Apalagi yang akhirnya bisa kenalan.", Naruto tersenyum melihat temannya yang kacamataan kelihatan bingung menghadapi macam-macam kerudung.

"Tetep aja dia cewek kasar.", gerutu Sasuke yang sering jadi korban jotosan atau jambakan Anayu.

"Hahahaha!! Anayu itu baik banget dong ya?", komentar Zack.

"Huuuachiiii!", yang diomongin langsung bersin.

"Pilek ya?", Aerith langsung khawatir.

"Nggak kok, barusan kayaknya ada orang lewat parfumnya nusuk banget.", Anayu ngebekep hidungnya.

Yang ngomongin malah ketawa-ketiwi.

"Udah ah nggak baik ngomongin orang, lagi puasa nih.", kata Zack.

"Emang Zack puasa?", tanya Naruto.

"Enggak sih, maksudnya yang diomongin lagi puasa. Iya toh?", koreksi Zack.

"Zaaack!! Sini deh!", panggil Aerith.

"Iyaaa! Aku ke sana dulu, kalian jangan berantem lagi. Kasihan Anayu.", Zack pun pergi menuju pujaan hatinya.

Tinggallah dua sahabat yang senang rusuh. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih jaim. Dia masih sebel sama cowok itu, walaupun sebenarnya dia senang bisa pergi sama sahabatnya untuk mengisi absennya kegiatan mereka bersama selama 3 tahun. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan menatap si pemilik mata biru itu, yang membuat Naruto langsung buang muka.

"Nani?"

"Betsuni!"

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah gelang anyaman berwarna merah. Kelihatannya sih sederhana tapi ada sesuatu yang spesial pada gelang itu bagi Naruto. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau ke mana kau?", tanya Sasuke.

"Aku cuma mau ke sana.", jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke pun mengikuti sahabatnya itu. Toko yang membuat Naruto tertarik letaknya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka duduk. Tepat di pojok kanan pintu masuk market. Sebuah toko aksesoris.

"Sayang anak sayang anak, beli 3 bayar ceban, diskon gede menjelang lebaran! Ayo! Ayo! Selamat datang! Oh kalian temannya Zack kan?", sapa si Abang pemilik toko.

"Eh iya Bang. Waah Zack terkenal banget ya.", kata Naruto sambil melihat-lihat.

"Gimana enggak. Dia satu-satunya orang ShinRa yang kami terima di sini.", katanya.

"Maksudnya?", Sasuke ikutan nimbrung.

"Zack itu pemuda baik dan jujur. Dia datang beberapa bulan lalu sama Aerith, kalo nggak salah mereka juga baru kenal hari itu.", jelas si Abang sambil mengingat-ngingat. "Awalnya kami nggak peduli waktu dompetnya kecolongan walaupun dia minta bantuan kami. Akibatnya Zack jadi kerepotan, tapi dia tidak marah. Kami jadi merasa bersalah, apalagi kayaknya Aerith pengen banget bantuin Zack. Untung dompetnya ketemu. Aku pun minta maaf padanya dan mendukung hubungan mereka, si Aerith waktu itu malu-malu kucing. Mereka emang cocok.", kenang si Abang.

"Ooh….", Naruto fokus pada gelang incarannya, sedangkan Sasuke mana peduli sama cerita orang.

'Aku dicuekin….', si Abang langsung lemes.

"Bang gelang yang ini berapa?", Naruto nunjuk gelang merah tadi.

"Oh itu goban aja.", jawabnya. 'Syukur dia mau beli dagangan aye.'

"Kau mau yang itu?", tanya Sasuke masang tampang kok-nggak-penting-banget.

"Iya, keren kan?", bales Naruto dengan tampang gue-suka-gitu-lho.

"Biasa aja."

"Huuh!", Naruto langsung manyun.

"Biar aku yang bayar.", kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Apalagi?"

"Hah? Ada angin apa nih tiba-tiba mau bayarin?", Naruto curiga.

"Angin tornado. Ya udah kalo nggak mau.", Sasuke tidak jadi mengeluarkan dompetnya (yah ngambek!).

"Eh, iya iya deh teme yang bayarin. Tapi teme beli juga dong, tuh ada yang warna biru atau sama-sama merah?", ajak Naruto.

"Nggak butuh.", tolaknya singkat-padat-jelas.

"Ayo dong! Biar kembaran ya? Ya? Ya?", rayu Naruto dengan manja.

"Iya, iya, jangan pasang tampang kayak gitu. Bang gelang itu yang merah dua ya."

"Dua jadinya cepek, diskon deh 25, 75 Gil aja.", kata si Abang.

"Hontou? Lucky!", Naruto girang banget. "Makasih ya Bang!"

'Sampe yang murah banget kayak gini didiskon juga?', pikir Sasuke agak salut. "Nih duitnya Bang."

"Makasih ya! Lain kali main ke sini lagi!"

"Iya!", Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Mereka kembali ke tangga tempat mereka duduk tadi. Di sana sudah menunggu Anayu dengan wajah lelah, di pangkuannya ada sebuah kantong plastik warna pink dengan logo Rabbani (Rabbani buka cabang di Midgar?!).

"Ana-chan, kok lemes?", Naruto langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya nih pusing banget, tuh ramenya sampe nyesek.", tunjuk Anayu ke toko dia beli kerudung. "Nggak nyangka, di sini yang muslim lumayan."

"Terus dapet berapa kerudung?", tanya Naruto.

"Dua doang, nih.", Anayu menunjukkan kerudungnya yang warna pink dan hitam.

"Kau nggak sama Zack?", Sasuke buka mulut.

"Mereka udah duluan ke gereja, mau bikin gerobak bunga. Aku bilang ke Zack mau nunggu kalian dulu.", kata Anayu.

"Bikin gerobak di gereja?", Naruto mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Gereja bekas, udah nggak pernah dipake. Jadi tempat Aerith nanem bunga.", jelas Anayu. "Jadi kalian dapet apa?"

"Hehehe… Ini nih gelang! Kembaran sama Sasuke. Dia juga tumben banget mau bayarin lho!", Naruto memamerkan gelang tadi.

"Hee… keren deh, jadi pengen.", Anayu melirik ke Sasuke yang masih dengan gaya sengaknya. "Tanda persahabatan dan permintaan maaf ya? Bagus deh jangan sering-sering berantem.", cengiran jahil muncul di wajah gadis itu.

"Ha?"

"Sok tau!", muka Sasuke merah padam.

"Ngerti, ngerti. Terus kapan mau dipake?", tanya Anayu pada kedua cowok itu, "Sekarang aja daripada ilang."

"Bener juga. Sas pakein dong!", Naruto menyodorkan satu gelang pada sahabatnya.

"Pake sendiri!", tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Ntar punyamu ku pakein juga deh.", rayu si pirang.

'Si Sasuke pemalu banget, coba kalo cuma tinggal berdua –atau bertiga sama gue- pasti Naruto udah abis digangguin….', pikir Anayu sambil mengeluarkan hp nya. 'Fotoin ah, _candid camera_ gitu!'

"Pakeinnya yang bener.", akhirnya Sasuke menyerah mau dipakaikan dan memakaikan.

JEPRET!

'Jepret…?', seketika Naruto dan Sasuke baru sadar kalau mereka sedari tadi difoto Anayu.

"Ana-chan?!",

"Aduh, kalian emang imut banget. Ya Allah maafkan diriku yang berdosa ini karena melihat dua makhluk imut di depan mata….", Anayu mulai lebay. "Padahal daku lagi puasa."

"Hapus!!", sekarang muka Naruto yang merah.

"….", Sasuke mendekati Anayu lalu mengeluarkan hp nya, "Bluetooth dong."

"Masukin FS ya.", Anayu mengaktifkan Bluetooth hp nya.

"Akh! Omaera… hidoittebayo...!", Naruto membatu.

-

"Hmm… udah jam 3. Oh ya, kalian kan belom makan siang?", tanya Anayu.

GRUUUKUUKKUUUUKKK…… (bunyi perut Naruto dan Sasuke)

"Aduh gomen wasurechatta! E… ah! Itu ada kedai ramen, makan sono!", Anayu menunjuk pada kedai ramen yang tak jauh dari toko kerudung tadi.

"WAAAIII!! RAMEEEN!! Ayo Sas kita makan!," Naruto langsung tancep lari.

"Terus, kau gimana?", tanya Sasuke pada Anayu.

Anayu berpikir sebentar, "Sebentar lagi Ashar, aku mau cari mesjid atau mushola. Terus hunting komik, mudah-mudahan Animonz baru udah ada.", Anayu melihat jam di hp nya, "Sekarang udah 3 lewat 10, aku balik ke sini jam 4."

"Ok.", Sasuke dan Anayu jalan menuju kedai ramen. Naruto sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

"Naru-chan makannya 1 mangkok aja ya. Kalo nambah-nambah ntar duit buat makan plus jalan-jalan seminggu nggak cukup.", Anayu mengingatkan Naruto yang nafsu makan ramennya sangat besar.

"Yaah….", luntur sudah semangat barusan.

"Sasuke jagain yah.", Anayu menitipkan Naruto pada Sasuke dan langsung pergi.

"Ana-chan mau ke mana?", tanya Naruto sambil duduk.

"Selamat datang!", sapa abang ramen.

"Cari mesjid.", jawabnya singkat.

"Ooh….", Naruto sibuk melihat-lihat menu.

-

"Fuuh…! Kenyang! Udah murah, enak lagi.", Naruto mengelus perutnya yang jadi buncit. "Sasuke kau payah sekali ramen seenak ini nggak dimakan habis."

'Porsinya lebih banyak dari Ichiraku ramen tau! Dasar perut karet!', gerutu Sasuke.

"Udah jam 4 lewat, Anayu kok belom keliatan ya?", Naruto melihat ke gerbang yang menuju daerah utama Slums.

"Baru lewat 5 menit, usuratonkachi. Setidaknya dia nggak setelat Kakashi.", kata Sasuke sambil menyeruput segelas air.

"Jelas beda jauh."

Tak lama Anayu datang membawa sebuah kantong plastik transparan berukuran sedang. Terlihat isinya beberapa komik dan 2 buah majalah, "Omatase! Kalian udah beres?"

"Tinggal bayar.", kata Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Nih Bang!.", Naruto menyerahkan uang 500 Gil ke si Abang ramen, diikuti Sasuke.

"Makasih ya dek! Lain kali makan di sini lagi."

"Pasti!", ucap Naruto.

"Yang tadi bilang takut duit buat makan sama jalan-jalan selama seminggu nggak cukup siapa ya?", Sasuke menyindir si maniak komik.

"Aku kan puasa jadi makan cuma pas sahur ama buka.", balasnya penuh kemenangan.

"Bodo amat.", Sasuke langsung buang muka, malu tuh.

"Sekarang kan lagi diskon gede-gedean. Nih komik 1 biasanya 10 Gil, tadi aku beli 5 Gil doang! Majalah aja satunya 10 Gil. Berlaku buat edisi-edisi baru juga. Asyik banget dah!", cerita Anayu senang-riang-gembira.

"Ana-chan suka banget komik.", Naruto melihat banyaknya komik yang dibeli temannya yang satu ini.

"Kira-kira gerobaknya udah jadi belom ya….", tiba-tiba Anayu teringat Zack dan Aerith.

"Ayo kita cepet-cepet samperin mereka!", Naruto langsung lari keluar market.

"Oi, usuratonkachi."

"Pasti ntar dia bilang…."

"Gerejanya di mana ya?", kata Anayu dan Naruto bersamaan.

Anayu dan Sasuke cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala.

--Tsudzuku--

Chapter II selesai! Yeei! Aerith udah muncul, tapi belum begitu banyak bagiannya. Saya bingung sendiri inti di chapter ini apa ya? Kayaknya kelewat ngarep pengen ada diskon gede-gedean deh. Ngarang banget di Midgar pada mau lebaran! Fict ini emang dibikin pas bulan Ramadhan. Baju baru udah ada, sepatu baru udah, kerudung baru… belom TT Review please….


	3. A Flower Blooming in the Slums

****

Genre : Humor/Romance

****

Rated : T...?

Warning : Shonen-ai, yang ga suka jangan baca klo ga mau nyesel

Disclaimer : NARUTO punya Masashi-sensei, FF VII Crisis Core punya Square Enix, saya cuma pengen ketemu mereka X3

Moshi Aitsura to Isshouni

(If I be with Them)

**Chapter III: A Flower Blooming in the Slums**

**Gereja Slums**

Gereja bekas yang ditumbuhi sekumpulan bunga pada altarnya, satu-satunya tempat di Slums yang dapat ditumbuhi tanaman. Atap di atasnya terbuka sehingga bunga-bunga yang cantik itu pun bisa tumbuh dengan subur. Aerith yang menanamnya dan menjaganya selama ini. Sampai suatu hari seorang cowok jatuh dari langit. Sekarang cowok itu berada tepat di depannya menyelesaikan gerobak bunga untuk menjual bunga-bunga yang sudah lama dia rawat. Operasi: Midgar penuh bunga, dompet penuh uang. Begitulah si cowok menamakan rencananya.

"Hmm… nggak kayak yang aku bayangin deh.", kata Aerith menopang dagu.

"Oh ya? Menurutku udah bagus kok. Yang penting kan bunganya.", kata Zack sambil memperhatikan hasil karyanya.

Gerobak bunga dengan model sederhana, terbuat dari kayu dan potongan besi yang dia temukan di sekitar Slums.

"Aku mau yang lebih bagus.", pinta Aerith dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Jangan pilih-pilih lah.", Zack tak habis pikir pada gadis yang satu ini. 'Manis sih manis, tapi egoisnya…'

"Cuma permintaan kecil.", katanya membelakangi Zack.

"Kecil tapi banyak kan?", tebak Zack.

"Iya. Mau tau?"

"Berapa?"

"Hmm…", sejenak Aerith menghitung permintaan kecilnya. "Dua puluh… tiga?"

Zack langsung lemas, 'Dua puluh tiga? Kalo angkanya berarti kan 23. Banyak amat!'. Tahu Aerith bakalan ngambek, dia pun menerimanya, "Tulis deh supaya aku nggak lupa."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ribut dari luar.

"JANGAAAAAAANNNN!!!!! Itu bagianku! Makan punyamu sendiriiii!!!!."

"Apaan sih? Bagi sedikit doang. Pelit amat!"

"Sas bukannya kau nggak suka manis?"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Tau ah. Nar cepet abisin es krimnya supaya nggak ngotorin tempat orang.", Anayu mengetuk pintu gereja. "Ojamashimasu~~!"

"Kalian telat! Gerobaknya udah jadi.", kata Zack sambil menerima secarik kertas dari Aerith.

"Nih."

"Nani sore?", Naruto langsung berlari mendekati Zack.

"Ini? Pesenan Aerith.", kata Zack.

"Wuih! Banyak amat! 1, 2, 3, 5, 10, 17, 23??!", Naruto menghitung _list Aerith's tiny little wish_.

"Hehehe.", Aerith hanya cengar-cengir.

"Jadinya kayak gini ya? Bagus juga.", Anayu melihat hasil karya Zack.

"Tuh Anayu aja bilang bagus.", kata Zack.

"Tapi aku ngerasa ada yang kurang.", sahut Aerith.

"Emang sih ada yang kurang. Hiasannya?", terka Anayu.

"Iya rasanya sepi.", sambung Naruto.

"Polos.", tambah Sasuke singkat.

"Deshou?", Aerith senang banyak yang mendukungnya.

'Sama aja, mereka…', Zack langsung _sweatdrops_.

"Hmm?", tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sebuah bayangan. Otomatis dia melihat ke atas dan terkejut, "Na! Nanda are?!"

"Monster??", Sasuke langsung dalam posisi siaga siap serang.

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Dia baik.", tahan Aerith.

"Tapi itu kan monster!", Naruto mulai sewot.

"Beneran nggak apa-apa kok, tadi dia nolong kita waktu ada Gun Head Bull1.", jelas Zack namun dengan mata tetap waspada. "Aku udah ngingetin dia supaya nggak ganggu."

'Itu Angeal _copy_? Kok bisa? Jangan-jangan sifat Angeal ikutan di_copy_. Pengen jagain junior tersayang nih.', pikir Anayu, maklum CC udah tamat.

"Gun Head Bull itu apa?", tanya Naruto.

"Robot.", sahut Zack. "Hei tadi kenapa kalian lama?", tanya Zack sambil menyimpan kertas daftar tadi.

"Naru-chan sama Sasuke belom makan siang, jadi aku suruh mereka makan dulu.", jelas Anayu sambil membetulkan letak kerudungnya.

"Aerith-chan, bunganya cantik-cantik banget!", puji Naruto yang berjongkok memperhatikan bunga-bunga Aerith.

"Arigatou. Aku selalu menjaga dan merawat mereka. Habis di Midgar jarang ada bunga.", kata Aerith ikut jongkok di samping Naruto. "Aku juga nanem beberapa di rumahku.", tambahnya.

"Aerith-chan tinggal sama siapa?", Tanya Naruto tetap memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang berwarna kuning dan putih.

"Sama ibu tiriku, teman ibuku. Dia baik sekali mau menjagaku.", jawab Aerith.

'Ibu tiri? Ibu kandungnya kenapa? Ayahnya??', pikir Naruto. "Ah-"

Belum sempat Naruto mengatakan apapun, Anayu memberikan tanda dengan menyilangkan kedua telunjuknya membentuk **X**. Naruto langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ibu kandung Aerith.

"Tadi mau ngomong apa?", tanya Aerith.

"Ah? Nggak kok!", Naruto langsung salah tingkah.

"Hmm. Kalo Naruto tinggal sama siapa?", Aerith balik bertanya.

'Aduh, si Aerith juga nanya!', Anayu menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku? Aku tinggal sendiri, dari kecil orangtuaku udah nggak ada.", jawabnya Naruto datar.

"Ah! Gomen! Aku nggak bermaksud….", wajah Aerith langsung sedih.

"Daijoubuttebayo. Aku juga nggak ngerasa kesepian. Orang-orang di desaku baik-baik semua, ada teman-temanku juga.", kata Naruto ceria. "Kadang Sasuke dan Anayu datang main ke rumahku."

"Seneng ya punya banyak temen. Kau beruntung Naruto.", senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah Aerith.

"Hehehehehe!!!"

'La... lagi-lagi, si Naru-chan cepet banget sih deket sama orang! Gemes deh!', Anayu iri pada anugerah yang didapat temannya yang satu ini. 'Oh ya si Sasuke kok nggak ada suaranya?', Anayu mencari-cari temannya yang bermata onyx. Ternyata dia duduk di kursi.

"Apa?", Sasuke merasa diperhatikan.

"Nggak. Sendirian aja.", goda Anayu. 'Kayaknya dia _down_ juga ngeliat Naruto deket sama Aerith.'

"Hei Zack.", panggil Aerith.

"Hmm?", Zack yang sedang memperhatikan gerobak bunga langsung menengok.

"Dari tadi aku pengen tau, itu yang kamu bawa apa? Kayaknya penuh.", Aerith menunjuk sebuah tas berukuran besar yang duduk manis di kursi.

"Oh ini. Aku pikir bakal berguna buat gerobak bungamu, jadi ku bawa saja.", kata Zack sambil mengeluarkan barang-barangnya. "Kayaknya bisa bikin dua gerobak lagi."

"Bener? Kenapa nggak dibikin juga?", Aertih langsung berdiri ikut melihat bawaan Zack.

"Aku pikir kau bakal kerepotan kalo bawa tiga gerobak sekaligus.", kata Zack garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kalo gitu ayo kita bikin bareng-bareng!", Anayu menghampiri Zack dan Aerith.

"Aku juga mau bantu!", kata Naruto riang. "Sas, sini ikutan juga.", ajak Naruto.

Sempat Sasuke tampak berpikir, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, 'Daripada gue bengong nggak ada kerjaan.', dia pun bergabung.

"Yosh! Kita bagi jadi dua kelompok! Aku sama Sasuke, Zack, Aertih-chan, sama Ana-chan! Kita lomba bikin gerobak!", semangat kompetisi Naruto muncul.

"Nggak perlu usuratonkachi!", tolak Sasuke.

"Boleh juga.", dukung Anayu.

"Pasti bakal seru.", tambah Aerith.

"Kami pasti menang!", Zack tak kalah semangat.

"Tuuh!!!", Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Udah nyerah aja Sas!", Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Cih!", Sasuke cemberut.

"Sasuke takut lawan kita?", sindir Anayu.

"Kalah sebelum bertanding.", Aerith ikutan.

"Wah payah nih!", Zack geleng-geleng kepala.

Urat kesal muncul di kepala Sasuke, "Aku nggak takut! Ayo Naruto kita buktiin kalo kita lebih hebat!!!", teriak Sasuke.

"Horeeee!!! Kita pasti menang!!!", Naruto dan Sasuke saling menggenggam tangan.

'Ternyata gampang dibujuk, polosnya....', ucapan hati Zack, Aerith, dan Anayu.

Pertandingan membuat gerobak pun dimulai!

-

1 jam kemudian.

"Selesai!!!", teriak Anayu dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Akhirnya seri ya.", kata Zack sambil berdiri.

"Hahaha!!! Padahal Sasuke udah semangat banget, ne??", ledek Anayu.

"Ne!!", dukung Naruto, Zack, dan Aerith diikuti tawa geli. Sasuke cuma merengut.

"Nah kalo yang kayak gini kan cantik. Aku suka.", kata Aerith mengatupkan tangannya.

"Iya ya, lebih pas sama bunga-bunganya.", sambung Anayu.

Gerobak bunga yang dibuat Zack cs lebih cantik dari yang sebelumnya dibuat Zack. Gerobaknya dicat berwarna putih dan dihiasi beberapa pita pink. Besinya berwarna kuning, menambah keimutan gerobak.

"Tunggu dulu! Liat punya kita juga dong! Keren ga??"

"Hmm... kok nggak seperti gerobak bunga ya?", Aerith menopang dagu.

Gerobak buatan Naruto dan Sasuke jauh berbeda. Mereka membuatnya dari lempengan besi dan keramik yang biasanya digunakan pada robot-robot Shinra. Terkesan seperti… robot?

"Ka… kakkoii….", kata Zack dan Anayu bersamaan.

"Eh?", Aerith melihat kedua rekan timnya.

"Kakkoii!!! Keren banget!", Anayu takjub melihat hasil kerja Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Wow! Nggak nyangka bisa sekeren ini!!!.", tambah Zack matanya berbinar-binar.

"Iya kaaan?? Jadi kita yang menang dong!", Naruto tertawa senang.

Aerith langsung mundur, 'Emm... ini mau bikin gerobak bunga atau robot?'

"Ini mau dipake tiga-tiganya?", tanya Sasuke membuyarkan kekaguman mereka yang kagum.

"Pake aja! Mumpung kita di sini, kita ikutan bantu jualin bunga!", ajak Anayu.

"Ide bagus!", dukung Naruto.

"Kalian nggak apa-apa? Nggak mau pergi ke tempat lain di Midgar?", tanya Zack.

"Belom ada rencana lagi sih.", kata Anayu.

"Makasih banget semuanya. Aku seneng!", Aerith menerima bantuan teman-temannya dengan senang hati.

"Beruntung ya, Aerith." Zack tersenyum pada Aerith.

"Un!"

"Ok! Jadi kapan kita mulai jual bunga?", tanya Anayu.

"Hmm... wah udah jam 5. Nggak mungkin banget kalo sekarang udah kesorean. Gimana kalo besok pagi?", saran Zack.

"Iya juga, aku harus pulang. Ibu pasti nunggu.", kata Aerith.

"Boleh juga, jam 10 gimana?", saran Naruto (standar jam ketemuan).

"Kau bisa bangun nggak?", tanya Sasuke mengingat susahnya Naruto bangun.

"Ya tolong bangunin dong.", balas Naruto.

"Ok besok jam 10 ngumpul di taman sektor 6 ya!", Zack mengingatkan.

"Kalo gitu kita duluan ya, aku juga harus cari tempat buat buka.", Anayu pamit.

"Oh iya! Ayo cepet cari tempat ntar keburu buka! Dadah Aerith-chan!", pamit Naruto.

'Siapa yang puasa siapa yang panik mau buka….', ucap Anayu dalam hati. "Mata ne, Zack, Aerith!"

"Arigatou, mata ashita.", sahut Aerith.

-

"Waduh keenakan main nih jadi lupa waktu. Enaknya makan di mana ya?", Anayu mulai mengingat-ngingat tempat terdekat untuk makan.

"Di kedai ramen tadi aja!", kata Naruto. Dia juga berniat untuk makan lagi di sana.

"Buka puasa baiknya makan nasi Naru-chan.", tolak Anayu.

"Salah buka puasa baiknya makan yang manis-manis.", bantah Naruto.

"Heeeei!!!", tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil.

"Oh Zack! Kirain masih mau nemenin Aerith.", Anayu berhenti jalan.

"Aku tau tempat yang pas buat buka. Dijamin halal.", kata Zack.

"Ada halal MUI nya?!", tanya Anayu kaget.

"Halal MUM lah, ini kan Midgar.", koreksi Zack.

"Oh iya. Duuh bodohnya.", Anayu memukul kepalanya.

"Aku juga udah janji mau traktir temen.", tambah Zack sambil memimpin jalan.

"Kalo gitu kita juga ditraktir dong!", kata Naruto kesempatan.

"Boleh juga.", kata Zack tanpa tahu bahwa nafsu makan Naruto luar biasa.

"Ehm... mendingan bayar masing-masing aja. Biar aku urus nih dua anak.", tolak Anayu.

"Nggak apa-apa kok."

'Loe nggak tau Zack....', ucap Anayu dalam hati.

-

Setelah memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit perjalanan, mereka tiba di depan sebuah restoran. Terletak di sektor 8, LOVELESS Avenue. Tepat di sebelah teater LOVELESS -karena selalu menampilkan kisah LOVELESS- terdapat sebuah restoran bernama Goblin's, yang terlihat lumayan ramai dan yang pasti sebagian besar mau buka puasa.

"Selamat datang! Untuk berapa orang Zack-san?", sapa seorang _waitress_. Ya di Goblin's pun Zack terkenal.

"Kita berlima, makasih.", kata Zack mengacungkan kelima jarinya.

"Silahkan di sebelah sini. Ini menunya, kalau sudah mau pesan panggil saja.", kata si _waitress_ membagikan menu kemudian kembali ke samping pintu masuk, menyambut tamu-tamu lain.

"Kayaknya enak-enak nih!", mata Naruto sibuk menelusuri menu.

"Weh beneran ada halal MUM nya. Oh ada paket buka puasanya juga! Yang mana ya….", Anayu bingung memilih makanan.

"Piliih-pilih aja ya. Aku telepon temenku dulu.", Zack menekan sebuah nomor telepon. Tak lama dia mendapatkan jawaban, "Hei, kau ada di mana? Oh, kalo gitu mau kujemput? Aku kan udah janji di Junon mau nraktir. Aku? Di Goblins, rame lho! Bener nggak apa-apa? Terus masih mual? Baguslah kalo gitu. Cepet dateng ya!".

"Temen Zack lagi di mana?", tanya Naruto.

"Dia abis dari ShinRa, laporan tugas di Junon. Sebentar lagi sampe kok.", kata Zack membuka buku menu.

"Hmm."

"Ok, semua udah nentuin makanan masing-masing?", tanya Zack.

"Udah!", sahut Anayu dan Naruto kompak, diikuti anggukan Sasuke.

"Aku pesenin ya, Mbak! Kita mau pesen!", Zack memanggil _waitress_ tadi.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku, mie bakso ayam pake pangsit!", Naruto pesan duluan, tidak jauh-jauh dari ramen.

"Aku, paket buka puasa yang C.", kata Anayu.

"Kare.", pesan Sasuke, singkat.

"Aku, yakigohan!", pesan Zack sambil melihat-lihat minuman. "Minumnya?", tanya Zack pada teman-temannya.

"Teh botol Sosro!!!", sahut Anayu dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Sasuke?"

"Sama."

"Ok, teh botol Sosro 4."

"Ada lagi yang lain?", tanya si pelayan sambil mencatat pesanan tamunya.

"Nanti kita pesen lagi tambahannya. Boleh pinjem 1 menu? Soalnya temen kami lagi dalam perjalanan.", tanya Zack.

"Boleh saja. Saya ulangi pesanannya ya, 1 mie bakso ayam pangsit, 1 paket buka C, 1 kare, 1 yakigohan, 4 teh botol Sosro.", ulang si pelayan.

"Ya betul.", Zack mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Silahkan menunggu makanannya.", kata si pelayan sambil membereskan buku menu kemudian pergi meninggalkan keempat tamunya itu.

"Hmm! Untung ada Zack, kita jadi nggak usah susah-susah nyari restoran.", kata Anayu sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya hitamnya, begitu juga Zack.

"Itulah gunanya pahlawan! Menolong saat keadaan genting!", Kata Zack membusungkan dadanya.

"Keadaan genting apa?", Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Keadaan genting mepet buka puasa.", kata Zack diikuti tawa Anayu dan Naruto.

Saat itu juga datang seorang pemuda berpakaian _infantry_ tampak bingung. Pemuda bermata biru dan rambut pirang jabrik unik. Pelayan tadi menyapanya, terlihat dia pemuda yang pemalu.

"Cloud!", panggil Zack pada si pemuda.

---Tsudzuku---

Horeee! Udah sampe chapter III. Saya jadi enjoy banget sama fict ini. Tapi tetep kok ceritanya makin ke depan makin ngaco ya? Bagi yang punya game Crisis Core pasti nggak asing sama restoran Goblin's yang muncul di fict saya. Sebenernya bukan restoran, tapi bar. Habisnya saya bingung mau nentuin nama restoran dan letaknya (walaupun sebenernya nggak penting). Dan yang muncul dipikiran saya cuma Goblin's bar ~,~; Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada Square Enix!!!

**Omake**

Bagi yang punya game Crisis Core pasti tahu dong kalau Zack bisa bikinin 3 _flower wagon_ buat Aerith. Saya sendiri baru tahu karena adik saya iseng-iseng ngorbol sama Aerith sebelum berangkat ke Nibelheim. Reaksi Zack dan Aerith juga beberapa orang di Slums menarik perhatian saya, jadi nantinya bakal saya masukin cerita tentang 2 _flower wagon_ lain yang saya ceritakan di chapter ini.

Nggak kerasa bulan Ramadhan udah berakhir. Saya mengucapkan minal aidin wal faidzin, kalau-kalau saya ada salah karena nggak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1429 H!!!


End file.
